


to you, i'll give the world

by goodandsafe



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodandsafe/pseuds/goodandsafe
Summary: the direct aftermath of finn outing santana after the troubletones' performance of "rumour has it/someone like you" bc brittany pierce is fierce af.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i rewatched 3x06 of glee aka 'mash off' tonight and this happened. didn't proofread so yikes sorry

The moment she opens the front door of the Lopez house, Brittany can smell the unmistakable stink of cigar smoke.

“God _damn_ it,” she mumbles, pulling the door closed behind her.

There’s really only three places Santana could be: her room, her dad’s office, or the back porch. Brittany weighs her options; it’s too cold for her to be outside and the fire alarm _always_ goes off when she smokes in her room, so Brittany heads down the hallway to Dr. Lopez’s office. 

She pauses at the door and she can hear Santana humming along with the Fleetwood Mac record that’s playing. Brittany can almost picture it: Santana in the big comfy chair with her feet propped up on the desk, still wearing the black dress from this afternoon’s performance and the angry eyes she marched off with. She can imagine the cigar on Santana’s lips and whatever liquor she poured into a glass waiting in her hand. Brittany pushes the door and finds that, besides Santana’s outfit, she wasn’t far off. The Latina has traded out the dress for a pair of Brittany’s sweatpants, and it makes Brittany’s chest tighten the way is has ever since she first saw the broken expression Santana’s been trying to conceal.

She presses a hand to her chest in an attempt to steel herself and she enters the room, still not catching the attention of her best friend until the door clicks shut.

When Santana’s head snaps around to find the source of the sound, she has that frantic, deer-in-headlights look that Brittany has become all too familiar with. She saw it after Santana kissed her for the first time, and it feels like she’s seen it a million times since.

Santana sees the blonde searching her features and forces her face to fall blank. She sets down the cigar in the swirling black ashtray that rests on the mahogany desk and says, “What are you doing here?”

“I would have been here sooner if my ride hadn’t taken off.” Brittany raises an eyebrow and Santana has the sense, through the haze of whiskey and cigar smoke, to look guilty.

She dips her head and Brittany can see her façade begin to crack. The blonde moves closer – she didn’t come here to let Santana break again – and Santana puts down the glass of gold liquor after taking one last swig from it. Brittany sits on the desk in front of Santana and waits. She feels like she’s always waiting lately but when Santana rests her head in Brittany’s lap and begins to sob, Brittany remembers that waiting is a small price to pay in order to be loved by Santana Lopez. 

The noises that come out of Santana’s mouth as she cries chip away at Brittany’s promise to herself not to cry with the smaller girl and, in an attempt to keep her own tears at bay, she silently threads her hair through raven-colored hair and whispers words of comfort.

When Santana releases a final staggered breathe, Brittany says, “Lets go upstairs,” and Santana nods.

When they reach the bedroom, Santana all but collapses on the bed. Brittany watches her as she changes into sweatpants, but Santana doesn’t move – she just stares up at the ceiling.

“There’s another reason it took me so long to get here.” Santana’s brow creases in confusion, but she still doesn’t move or say anything. “I stopped at Finn’s.”

Santana shoots upright and she looks panicked again. “Why? Britt, you shouldn’t have gone there.”

“I didn’t really say anything,” she says, joining Santana on the bed. Brittany sits facing her, the longer girl’s legs stretched out and brushing up against Santana’s. “I had this whole speech planned out, though. I was going to tell him how despicable and disgusting he is, how I’d never forgive him for outing you when you were so _so_ close to doing it on your own – not that it would have been any better if you weren’t almost ready – and that he has no fucking idea how much I love you, so he should keep his big monkey mouth shut. But then he opened the door, and it was like that time I took all that cough medicine, but angrier. I forgot all my words and I kicked him in the balls.”

For the first time, Santana’s face lightens and the corners of her mouth turn up just enough for Brittany to notice. “Did you really?”

Brittany nods solemnly. “Quinn had to drag me back to her car. That girl is tiny, but she’s way stronger than she looks.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

Brittany takes Santana’s hand. “But so are you, Santana. You two are cut from the same drapes.”

“The same _cloth_ , B,” Santana says and her smile gets bigger, and Brittany internally celebrates the small victory. She even has to purse her lips to keep from smiling too big.

“Right, cloth. Everyone underestimates you, and maybe it’s because they’re not paying attention to how awesome you are, or maybe it’s because you won’t let them, but I see the real you, Santana, and she’s beautiful. Right now, she’s really hurt and scared, and that’s okay, but she just has to remember how strong and brave I know she is.”  
  
“What if I’m not that girl? What if I can’t _be_ that girl?”

“Honey,” Brittany coos, “you are _always_ that girl. It’s too easy for you to forget how awesome you are, but I’ll be here to remind you that you are. And to kick Finn in the balls for you.”

“What happened to ‘stop the violence’?”

“I made an exception,” Brittany shrugs. “I felt kinda bad afterward, but not bad enough to apologize. Plus, I wanted to get over here and snuggle you.”

Santana’s eyes well up again but, this time, it’s not because she’s sad. This time, it’s because sometimes she can’t believe that Brittany is real, but what Santana forgets is that sometimes Brittany is overwhelmed by the fact that she gets to be looked at that way. “I love you, Britt. I really, really love you.”

“I know,” she says leaning forward to peck Santana gently on the lips. She rests her forehead against Santana’s and gets an idea. Brittany kisses the plump lips waiting for her and then softly sings, “And I love you, I love you, I love you like never before.” The laugh and crushing hug Brittany gets in response makes both girls feel lighter, and they soon float off to sleep, tangled up in one another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ps i miss brittana. find me over at good-and-safe on tumblr if you so please


End file.
